This Is You
by Aeon65
Summary: Horatio Caine was a difficult man to love, and he knew it. Slash maybe a bit dark HoratioSpeed.


Title: This Is You

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warnings: Slash (maybe a little dark)

Genre: PWP

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover 100

Prompt: #26 Submissive

Word Count: 865

Summary: Horatio Caine was a difficult man to love, and he knew it.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

Horatio Caine was a difficult man to love and he knew it. He had searched his whole life for the one person who would put up with him and his needs, the one person who knew which questions to ask and which not to ask. He'd gone from partner to partner seeking that one individual who would know when to take control and when to yield it.

"Do you have any idea how much I love your body?" Speed whispered against Horatio's bare chest as he brushed a hand down his arm.

Horatio was lying on his back with his arms up over his head and his wrists tied to the headboard of the bed.

"There was a time when I used to wonder what was hidden under those suits you wear every day," Speed said as he sat back on Horatio's legs and dragged his hands down his sides.

He raked his gaze up and down the redhead's body, the lust clear in his eyes. Horatio shivered. It wasn't just anyone who could do that to him with nothing more than a look. Speed took one of Horatio nipples between his thumb and forefinger and pinched hard. Horatio let loose a loud moan and arched his chest.

With a smirk Speed said, "I love that I can make you do that."

He repeated the action with the other nipple and got the same reaction.

"And that no one else knows," he continued slowly. "Can you imagine," Speed whispered as he placed a kiss on Horatio's left nipple, "if it got out," he said as he kissed the other, "that the great and powerful Horatio Caine needed to be controlled."

Horatio's eyes widened but secretly Speed's threat thrilled him and Speed knew it.

"Don't worry," he said as he kissed his way down Horatio's abdomen, "I won't tell."

Horatio let out a shaky breath as Speed moved closer to that one spot where he wanted him most. Then Speed sat back on his legs again.

"You want me there," he said, his eyes fixed on Horatio's straining cock, "don't you?"

The organ twitched in response and Speed ran a single finger slowly up the vein, barely making contact. Then he brushed his finger over the slit and watched Horatio's whole body shudder, a mini orgasm.

"You're beautiful like this, you know, all flushed and wanting," Speed said softly as he gazed down at his lover's body; beads of sweat running down his face, the tension visible in the tendons of his neck.

He sat up and slowly spread Horatio's legs drawing his hands up the inside of his thighs. Horatio drew in a breath as the back of Speed's hand brushed his scrotum. Speed carefully bent Horatio's legs and pushed them up then dipped the tip of one finger in the lube.

"I know how hard it is for you. To let me take control. To give up that one thing that is so precious to you."

He ran his lubed finger over and around Horatio's hole, watching as his whole body shuddered again. He was barely breathing now.

"But you need to. I know that, like no one else does. You need to let go," he said gently as he plunged his finger in and Horatio moaned. "I also know you don't want to let go. You don't want anyone to see the real you, not even me," he said as he worked his finger in and out. "But this is the real you, Horatio. The you that needs. The you that wants."

He curled his finger and brushed that one spot inside the redhead that made him cry out in pleasure.

"This is the real Horatio Caine."

He continued to stroke that spot until Horatio was writhing beneath him, practically sobbing.

Speaking softly he said, "You can't get away from it, can you? All I have to do is touch you now and you'll come. I'm sure of it. But it's my call. Do I let you come or not? The choice is mine, Horatio. I'm the one in control. I'm the one with the power."

Every muscle in the redheads body was tensed, every nerve ending was on fire, but still he held back as Speed continued to stroke him.

"The choice is mine, Horatio, no matter how much you fight it," he said keeping his voice low and gentle.

Then Speed reached up and once again gently brushed a single finger over the redhead's cock. Horatio's scream filled the room as he started pumping his seed over his stomach and his inner muscles clamped down on Speed's finger. It seemed to last an eternity as Speed continued to stroke him inside and outside until his entire body just gave out and he collapsed onto the bed barely able to breathe.

Slowly he opened his eyes and his vision focused. Speed was staring down at him.

"I know you, Horatio Caine, better than you think I do," Speed said as he ran a soothing hand over his lover's chest. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I know what lies beneath the surface. And I love you anyway."

Fin


End file.
